Raindrops on Autumn Husk and Moondrops Wing/Story03
Yuu: (Mushrooms surround the town. This huge Fairy Circle is the boundary between this town and the outside world. If one go outside...) :Yuu: ...... :Yuu: (......Really can't get out. Even though one tried to walk out of town, the place where they step on is still inside) :Yuu: (When one look at it from the outside, there is thick fog at the place where the town is supposed to be.) :Yuu: (Even if one go through the fog, if noticed they never reach the town and end up go outside the fog) :Yuu: (......Except me) :Yuu: (......Though, this place was called the "Disappeared Town", people live in the village of Adeur near this town realized the incident several days before) :Yuu: (People of this town still not aware of it. It seems because of not many visitors from the outside, I wonder how long it will go......) :Yuu: ...... :Yuu: (Even so, I was able to enter this town. Why is that? Is the letter from Feuille involved?) :Yuu: (And why was the letter send to me? That letter addressed to me was deposited in the village of Adeur. Just as I came to the village with Jamo-san.) :Yuu: (The only part I don't understand. About looking in the Moonlight Butterfly, the teacher warned me, it seems Étrager is avoiding talking about it.) :Yuu: (Anyways, is there no other choice but to find Feuille? Just like what were written the letter......) :Yuu: Uh, is it afternoon already? I have to go back to the boarding school before classes end. :Yuu: (Hm? Right now, I think I can see someone) :Yuu: (Is it just me? Is that ......, Charme?) :Yuu: It's also raining tonight huh? :Étrager: Hey. Did the teacher find out? :Yuu: Étrager. ......Is it really alright to go out in the middle of the night? :Étrager: Only allowed for special days. :Yuu: Then today is? :Étrager: The special day that you and me become friends. :Yuu: Then it's just a normal day for everyone else? :Étrager: Hey, won't it be excited if we do something naughty a little? :Yuu: Setting Étrager aside, I'll be kicked out if someone finds out, so it's not the right timing to feel excited. :Étrager: Well, it won't be a problem if we make sure no one finds out. :Yuu: I can't believe it...... :Étrager: Alright let's go. If we don't hurry, we will miss the one night limited tryst. :Yuu: Understood. :Yuu: So we go out of the boarding school. What are you bringing? :Étrager: Leaf umbrella and a ladder. Because of this raining. :Yuu: Why the ladder? Well, I'll understand later. I'll carry those. :Étrager: Eh? :Yuu: Eh? :Étrager: Oh, sorry. I'm not used to it. Normally I have them by the side.. :Yuu: Is that so? :Étrager: Yes. :Étrager: If you behave like a boy, you'll have me squeal for you. :Yuu: Have you never left the town? :Étrager: Yes, ever since I entered the boarding school. :Yuu: ......Have you ever thought of leaving? :Étrager: Rather, I'd stay here. :Yuu: Is that so...... :Étrager: It's comfortable. Since I'm 15 years old this year, I should've actually left yesterday. :Yuu: Eh? :Yuu: ......What happened? :Étrager: Autumn is not over yet. :Yuu: What does it mean? :Étrager: It's self-explanatory. We planned to leave the boarding school when winter comes. But Autumn is still not over. :Étrager: People of the town are delighted, I'm grateful for the extended Autumn and I'm glad I can stay here for a long time. :Yuu: I see...... :Yuu: ......Hm? :Yuu: Étrager, something is shining. It has round shape on the tree branch. :Étrager: Yes, that is the "Parasitic Ore". :Yuu: Parasitic Ore? :Étrager: Yes. It can be done when trees grow with light sand involved, It's like insect made of stone. :Yuu: Huh......? :Étrager: Since you are interested, I'll show you. :Yuu: Uwah! :Étrager: What is it? :Étrager: Just drop the ore by throwing the stone. It's a little guy, look. :Yuu: This is...... When it leaves the branch, it doesn't shine anymore. :Étrager: Because it can't get energy from the branch anymore. It grows by parasitizing trees. :Yuu: So that's why it's called "Parasitic" Ore. :Étrager: That's right. However, there is still another source. Try to smell the stone. :Yuu: It doesn't have the smell of stone. :Étrager: I know right? The parasitic ore absorbs the fragrance nearby and transfer it. So it can be used in sachets. :Yuu: Is that so? This ore......, it has the fragrance of flowers. :Étrager: A jackpot! The fragrance of Queen of the Night. But the real thing is not like this, :Yuu: Eh? :Étrager: Look, you seem to have made it. :Yuu: Uwah......, Sweet. :Étrager: The fragrance will make you drunk. :Étrager: I have to hurry. This flower blooms for only one night, so the first one wins. Now, lend me the ladder. :Yuu: Eh? :Étrager: Just wait a bit. :Got it. :Yuu: Étrager? What are you doing to the flower with this ladder? :Étrager: Well, I kept you waiting. :Yuu: No, it was just a blink of an eye. What did you do? :Étrager: Flower Thievery. Here, your part. :Yuu: Eh, th-thank you. Star-shaped flower......? Something is dripping. :Étrager: That is the nectar of the Queen of the Night. Try it. :Yuu: ...... It's smooth. Tastes like syrup. :Étrager: Fufu, now you've become an accomplice. :Yuu: Eh? :Étrager: Fufu, Ahaha! That was a joke, this flower is of no one, the one get it can tastes its nectar. :Yuu: I-I shouldn't have surprised...... :Étrager: My apologize, I only wanted to tease you a little. :Yuu: Why did you bring me here? :Étrager: This flower is different though. I've come to see another Queen of the Night with her before. :Yuu: Her? :Étrager: She is the one you are looking for. :Yuu: So it's Feuille huh...... :Étrager: Hey. Why is the Queen of the Night attract us so much. Do you know the reason? :Yuu: Eh? ......Because it smells good, isn't it? :Étrager: I don't think so. This flower only blooms once a year at night. Other flowers bloom in daytime instead. :Étrager: So it's special because it's different from the others. :Yuu: Different from the others...... :Étrager: That girl, she said that I resemble the Queen of the Night. At that time I didn't think so. Rather I thought she was instead. :Étrager: ...... :Étrager: Hey, Yuu, what is your job? Are you doing any work? :Yuu: Eh? Ah yes. I'm a Magical Healer. :Étrager: Magical Healer huh. I see, by reason. So you are a special child since you were born. :Yuu: Special, well, I heard that the number of Magical Healers are small, so it seems so in that sense. :Étrager: Fufu. I was thinking of giving a stone as souvenir, but it seems it's not suitable for you. :Étrager: I'll take this one home, I just thought of making a new sachet. :Yuu: That's fine...... :Étrager: Now, after you done eating the nectar. Shall we head back? I'm starting to feel cold now. :Yuu: Ah right...... :Étrager: Oh, your comparison is accurate. It indeed tastes like syrup. :Yuu: Did you not eat it? :Étrager: I couldn't eat it when I came with her. I couldn't fly well in rain so the other insects came and take it first. That's why I bring a ladder properly this time. :Yuu: So that's what it was...... :Yuu: That was unexpected, but I had valuable experiences. The nectar is also tasty, thank you for bringing me. :Étrager: ...... :Étrager: Ah, you are welcome. I should be the one who should thank you. Without you I can't taste this nectar. :Yuu: No, all I did was carrying a ladder and an umbrella...... :Étrager: Just that is already enough. I've been thinking of eating the nectar of this flower. I'll only do it when there is an accomplice. :Étrager: It's good that you like the nectar. Did we become a bit more closer with this? :Yuu: ......No matter how many times I heard that you are acquainted with Feuille, I really don't know anything. :Étrager: Oh, sorry. :Étrager: If you eat flowers you might become special. :Étrager: Yes, that night, she told me so. :Étrager: Sometimes I think about its meaning. Especially since she disappeared. :Étrager: Because I'm a child that couldn't become special.